In order to prevent environmental contamination and reducing the lifetime of a vehicle caused by illegal use of petroleum due to the rapid rise in crude oil prices, a petroleum marker for preventing use of adulterated gasoline and illegal use of tax-free oil for a specific purpose has been introduced and used. In addition, as a petroleum purification technology is advanced in accordance with development of a petrochemical technology, each of the oil refinery companies invests large sums of money to ensure and maintain quality competitiveness. Therefore, the oil marker composition has been introduced for brand imaging of each of the oil refinery companies and quality verification. The oil marker composition was firstly added to gasoline, but currently, the oil marker composition is used in up to LPG, diesel, and kerosene.
A marking method for identification of petroleum products has been significantly developed since 1980s, and currently, three types of marking methods have been known.
As the first type, there is i) a method of adding an aromatic material including a diazo group and adding an acid or base to reveal a color, ii) a method of adding an aromatic amine or phenols and then adding diazonium to extract a developer in petroleum (organic solution) and perform qualitative and quantitative analysis, or the like. The above-mentioned methods are cheaply performed and have an excellent color development property, but there are disadvantages in that mechanical measurement is difficult, visual identification should be performed, and it is difficult to carry the developer, etc., such that these methods are not used.
As the second type, there is a method of changing a color of the entire petroleum (organic solution) by injecting a nearly colorless oil marker composition to change a structure of the developer dissolved in petroleum (organic solution). This method is currently mainly used.
As the third type, there is a method of performing mechanical quantitative analysis using a dye absorbing light in near infrared region. However, a used device is significantly expensive and frequently out of order, and solubility of the dye for the petroleum is poor, such that precipitates may be precipitated.
In the first type of identifying authenticity of oil, a method of identifying authenticity of oil using an amine based compound and a derivative thereof may be performed by inducing color development using a quinhydrone reaction, a ninhydrin reaction, a Dragendorff reaction, and the like.
However, in the case of the method of identifying authenticity of oil by reacting the amine based compound and the derivative thereof and ninhydrin as a developer with each other, there were problems in that a reaction rate was significantly slow, heat should be applied in order to induce the reaction, and the reaction was reversible, such that the reaction was not stable, and as a result, reproducibility was low.